1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hands-free dispenser for absorbent sheet products contained in roll form within a dispenser body, preferably paper towels.
2. Description of Related Art
Hands-free paper towel dispensers in which the towels are supplied in roll form are widely used in commercial establishments and have the advantage of relatively high capacity, and thus a less frequent need to replace the rolls. In addition, many users prefer these types of dispensers for hygienic reasons because the user need not touch the dispenser to obtain a quantity of paper towel. Current commercial embodiments of these paper towel housings are often made from molded plastics that are translucent or have white or off-white colors.
A number of prior art hands-free dispensers have a hand sensor mounted behind the front cover, which gives rise to certain limitations as will be discussed below.